Realization of the Heart
by K.K.L
Summary: --COMPLETE(finally)--The X-men and Brotherhood play a survival game and Kitty gets separated from the X-men. When the Brotherhood take it upon themselves to help her out will new feelings bloom? Please R&R! Kietro Pietro a bit OOC
1. Oh no

My pretty Kitty I love you  
  
The X-men and Brotherhood play a survival game and Kitty gets separated from the X-men. When the Brotherhood take it upon themselves to help her out will new feelings bloom? Please R&R! //Kietro\\  
  
K.K.L: Hi this is K.K.L again! Well this is my second kietro! Hope you like it! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The X-men gaped at the professor when he told them what they would be doing for then next two weeks of their summer vacation.  
  
"We're what?!" Evan asked still in a state of shock. The professor smiled. He had expected this kind of reaction.  
  
"For the next two weeks, yes Evan you heard me right, you are going to be playing a survival game with the Brotherhood. They have agreed not to harm you or put you in danger," the professor reassured them.  
  
"But like professor, can we really like trust them?" Kitty asked her hands on her hips in question. She still couldn't believe this. A whole two weeks with the horrible Brotherhood.  
  
"Yes Kitty, I believe we can," he answered, "do not worry; you will be split into teams. It will be the X-men versus the Brotherhood. They refused to be put on the same team. So alas it will be uneven." Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Zis is already starting to zound like trouble," he said putting a hand to his throbbing head. He couldn't stand the Brotherhood for more than two seconds, and now the professor had just volunteered them to spend a whole two weeks with the annoying mutants. Rouge folded her arms across her chest and looked away. This was so boring, maybe if she snuck away no one would notice. She slowly began to walk away.  
  
"Rouge where are going?" Scott asked quirking an eyebrow at the young brunette. The Goth girl was always trying to slip away unnoticed.  
  
"Nowhere," she replied in her southern accent turning around with a sigh. Scott smiled approvingly and turned his attention back tot the professor. He still wasn't sure of this whole Brotherhood deal. Jean eyed Scott suspiciously. He was always so concerned about Rouge. Did he secretly like her? She shook her head and smiled, hooking her arm around his. He loved her didn't he? He looked down at her and smiled. Jean wasn't at all concerned about the thing with the Brotherhood. She knew her Scott would protect her. Her Scott? When had she started calling him that?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Brotherhood stared at Mystique like she was an idiot. Of course she had expected this. Who wouldn't disapprove of spending two whole weeks with their arch enemies? Mystique shook her head. It was only for training anyway and they could use it with how horrible they had been doing these past months.  
  
"I know, I know. I really didn't want to do this but you four have been doing horribly. So the only thing to do was train you. What better way then to fight the X-men in a survival game? But if I get any report that you have harmed or even killed an X-men you will find that you will be the ones dead," Mystique said threateningly. The Brotherhood men shuddered. Mystique grinned approvingly and began to walk away.  
  
"But-but Mystique, what if THEY hurt us?" Fred asked biting a chunk out of his chocolate bar. He was still worried about this whole thing. He wasn't good at games. Heck, he wasn't good at anything! Mystique cackled and continued to walk out the door.  
  
"The X-men, hurt YOU!? AHAHAHAH don't make me laugh!! Goodbye boys!" she called as she morphed into a raven and flew away. Lance scowled folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.  
  
"This sucks," he grumbled shifting his gaze to his feet. Todd crouched on the floor and stared up at the oldest member of the Brotherhood. He always looked so angry. Suddenly Todd saw a fly land on Lance's cheek and before Lance could swat it away Todd shot his tongue out and caught the fly, drawing it back into his mouth. Lance yelled and shook the earth causing things to fall off shelves and furniture to rumble around the room.  
  
"Todd I'm gonna kick your ass!!" he shouted after his earth rumbling fit. Todd yelped and hopped away as fast as he could. Pietro, who was leaning against a wall, snickered. ~~They're so immature; bet Alvers wouldn't be able to catch me if I had done that. Like I would though! ~~ Suddenly the boys came running down the stairs Todd still in the lead but Lance not too far behind. As Todd hopped past Pietro he caused a vase on the table next to Pietro to knock over and spill all over Pietro's pants. Todd and Lance suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned to gawk at Pietro.  
  
"Hey Pietro have an accident, yo?" Todd asked as the Freddy and Todd cracked up.  
  
"Todd . . . you're dead!" he shouted zipping after Todd and catching him in a second. Todd struggled in Pietro's fierce grip.  
  
"Hey, take it easy yo," Todd pleaded, writhing around, trying to get Pietro to release his grasp of Todd's shirt. Pietro smirked and Todd gulped.  
  
"Sure Todd," he said setting the youngest member of the Brotherhood on the ground. Todd stared up at Pietro questioningly. The young sophomore just forced a smiled and descended up the stairs to his room. He couldn't take much more of this! They were all driving him insane!!! And to top it all off the X-men thing was coming up in a few days!! This was horrible! He had planned to spend all Summer at the beach, but not on a beach with the X-men and having to fight for first place. He sighed and threw himself onto his bed. ~~This sucks!!~~  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The following day the X-men were gathered in the front room with their packs filled with survival gear, which had been supplied by the professor. Everyone looked gloomy and angry, but most of all ticked. The professor smiled and wheeled into the room. All the X-men shifted their gaze to look at the professor.  
  
"Storm will explain the rules as soon as you arrive and meet your teammates. This one night will be your only night of rest and relaxation, for the journey ahead is a difficult one but please enjoy your last night and be well rested. Now, if you will all board the blackbird in single file order we will be off," the professor said wheeling out of the room.  
  
So what did ya think? I hope it's good for a first chapter! Please R&R! I really like it! It encourages me to write more! Well thank you to all my readers! Flaming is also welcome!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	2. Midnight meeting

K.K.L: Well this is Chapter 2! I hope it's as good as I thought! Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Blackbird landed on the island shortly one hour after they had all gathered in the front room. When they landed the X-men filed out of the Blackbird and lined up in order from oldest to youngest on the beach all standing at attention.  
  
"Alright as soon as the Brotherhood arrives we will explain the terms," Storm announced, "for now just relax and talk amongst yourselves." Kurt and Evan immediately sat down and began chattering away about the latest prank Evan had pulled, Scott and Jean sat beside each other happily discussing something or other, and Kitty and Rouge sat separate from the group and each other. Kitty was sitting on a smooth flat rock looking out at the vast ocean and listening to the song of the gulls. Kitty suddenly felt a soft gloved hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Storm standing beside her and looking out into the ocean as well.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked entranced by the beauty of it all. Kitty nodded in a daze her eyes reflecting the oceans deep blue. Storm smiled down at her and removed her hand. Kitty had always liked the older woman. She was comforting in a strange way and yet mysteriously cautioning. She heard a sudden sound of a helicopters blades slicing through the air and soon after the helicopter landed, and the Brotherhood were there. After everyone was settled Storm stood in front of them all, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"All right, here is how it works," Storm began in a stern tone, "tonight will be a day of rest and celebration but also be prepared for the journey ahead. I know we have been vague on how the game works but all will be explained tomorrow morning at dawn, so no worries. I know you are all eager to begin, so if there are no further questions.On with the festivities!" Storm cried cheerfully and the X-men and Brotherhood broke out into cheers as the food and drink were brought out from the blackbird by a very pissed looking Logan.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, after all the food had been eaten and only one cart was filled with food and another one filled with drink the X-men and the Brotherhood were sitting around separate fires. Kitty sat away from the fire, here knees pulled up to her chin, hugging them tightly as if squeezing the circulation out of them would keep her warm somehow. She always felt distant from the group, being the youngest and all. Suddenly there was a loud burst of laughter and she felt a pang of loneliness serge through her body. Now more than ever she felt alone and scared, desperate for companionship. But her feelings of pity were interrupted by a sharp warm ocean breeze that made her tingle all over. Suddenly she felt drawn to the ocean somehow and she silently slipped away from the group. When she reached the shore she was captivated by the glow and beauty of the moon, the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore and the beautiful song of some distant bird, singing deep within the jungle. Suddenly she was hot and all she wanted to do was plunge into the icy water to cool her self off. She slipped of her shorts and of course she was wearing a bikini underneath. She folded her shorts neatly and set them far enough away from the oceans waves so as not to get them wet. She slowly entered the water, taking a deep breath as the water flooded over her legs. At first it was an icy serge of pain but then it mellowed into a slight cold. She was in shoulder deep when she suddenly stopped and stared up into the moon. She could almost see her reflection in its shiny surface although she was so far away. She slowly lifted her hand to her hair tie and removed it letting her long auburn hair flow freely down her back, sending a slight tingling sensation down her spine. She cupped her hands into the water and brought it to her face. Slowly she splashed it softly onto her face and smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro stared at the giggling, and now drunk, Brotherhood members. They were all so cheery! Even Lance who was ALWAYS pissed off at something was laughing and joking with everyone and offering them some more José Kuervo. Pietro didn't dare drink any for fear he would be that cheery too, although the ale was VERY tempting. He slipped away from the group and began walking aimlessly around the island. For some reason he didn't feel like running. Soon he ended up at the ocean shore hot and sticky from the long walk and warm air. A sudden gust of soft ocean breeze sent a tingling sensation down Pietro's spine and he smiled at the wonderful feeling. He stared out into the vast abyss of water and felt a sudden urge to go swimming. He removed his tank top and tossed it aside and slipped out of his sandals. Slowly he stepped into the water and then slid into the icy liquid until he was in slightly above to his chest. He gazed up at the pale glowing moon in all its entirety. He could almost see his reflection in the shiny surface of the sphere, even though he was billions and billions of miles away from it. A sudden splashing sound broke him out of his trance and he tore his gaze away from the silvery glow. He looked in the direction of which the sound had come from, and what he saw was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. The moons silvery light was reflected in that one spot and it shadowed the beautiful lean figure of a young girl which seemed to be splashing water onto her face. She looked like an angel, bathing in the moonlight. Suddenly she turned with a silent gasp. Her beautiful sapphire eyes reflected the moons pale light making her pupils glow like the ocean.  
  
"Like, who's there?" she gasped silently. He knew that voice, but where? He stepped closer to the figure.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked stepping backwards.  
  
"I just want to know who you are that's all," he said stepping closer to her, his hand outstretched as he would to a frightened animal.  
  
"Pietro!?" Kitty gasped stepping toward him revealing her perfect features and curves. His gaze slid over her and he grinned approvingly. She suddenly ducked under the water, allowing it to only reach her neck.  
  
"Like what are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be getting drunk with the other Brotherhood members or something?" Kitty asked standing to her full height. His grin widened and once again she ducked under the water. Pietro chuckled.  
  
"Still as timid as ever, even out of school," Pietro said grinning devilishly, "Come on take my hand." Kitty stepped backward, apparently into a drop off and suddenly dunked under the water. When Kitty resurfaced she found Pietro holding his sides as he laughed uncontrollably. Kitty glared at him and beneath the water swung her leg into his causing him to topple over and fall into the water with a SPLASH!! Kitty began laughing but was soon cut off when a sudden grasp pulled her leg and she fell down beneath the water. When they resurfaced, they were both laughing hysterically.  
  
"You-little-jerk," she gasped between giggles giving him a playful push. He grinned at her his hair mopped down over his face. The sight made her laugh even more and she held her sides.  
  
"Ow-it-hurts..." Kitty gasped. When she was finished there was an awkward moment of silence between the mutants in which the two stared into each others eyes. He's so cute, Kitty thought absent mindedly, with his adorable nose, sweet blue eyes and- oh crap what am I thinking? He's the enemy! Pietro's intent stare was making her feel lighthearted and nervous all at once. She's actually beautiful when she doesn't have her nose in a book, Pietro thought a goofy grin playing on his lips. Kitty suddenly flushed and tore her gaze away.  
  
"So kitty what brings you away from your little pack of X-geek friends?" Pietro asked. She gave him a look that said 'watch it.'  
  
"Gaaah! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Just don't give me that look!" Pietro said putting his hands up trying to shield himself from the look.  
  
"Well if you must know.I-I just don't like being around the older members. They kind of intimidate me," Kitty said looking the other way. Pietro stared at her for a moment, his eyes lost in her beautiful blue eyes and then he suddenly broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You know Kitty, you look so..pretty," Pietro said. The words had tumbled out of his mouth without a second thought. Kitty turned and looked at him, her blue eyes searching for a hint of sarcasm, amusement, lying; anything that would tell her he was just being his usual flirtatious self. But there was no hint or trace at all. She chuckled uneasily then shivered.  
  
"You're cold?" he asked noting the sudden shiver. She nodded and he smiled casually draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on let's get out of this freezing water," he suggested. Kitty nodded and shoved his arm off of her. He looked hurt but had expected it from an X- geek.  
  
When they reached the shore they sat on the rock Kitty had been sitting on earlier and stared out into the ocean. Kitty suddenly shivered again. Pietro hesitated but then once again put his arm around Kitty. She was tense at first but eased up a little bit after a moment. They sat that way until the moon was straight over head. Kitty shivered for the sixth time and Pietro suddenly zipped away and was back in a second holding a soft extremely large blanket.  
  
"It's Freddy's he won't mind," Pietro said spreading it out on the rock and gesturing for her to lye down. She grinned and lye down on the blanket, pillowing her head in her arms and staring up at the stars. She felt the blanket fold over so it was covering her and she felt the warmth suddenly rush into her body. She stared up into the vast blackness of the sky and was suddenly aware of a presence beside her. Pietro has slipped in beside her and was staring up at the stars along with her.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Kitty asked mesmerized by the small spots of lights.  
  
"Yes, you are." Pietro said in a silent voice. Kitty turned her head to look at him and her lips suddenly met with Pietro's and she was startled at how soft they were. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but soon Kitty and Pietro broke the kiss and Kitty brought a hand to her lips. Pietro grinned and leaned in.  
  
"Kitty I-" Pietro was interrupted by a sudden Kiiiiiiiiiiiitty, coming from the direction of her camp. Kitty sighed and sat up.  
  
"Listen Pietro I had a really good time." she pressed her lips to his in a quick yet passionate kiss and then dashed away before he could say another word.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kitty arrived back at the camp the team was searching all over the camp calling her name.  
  
"Kitty!? Where have you been!?" demanded a very angry Jean, "We thought the Brotherhood may have kidnapped you!" Kitty snickered. But in a way she had been where Jean had guessed. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Uh sorry Jean, I dozed off by the ocean," Kitty lied looking at her feet.  
  
"It's all right, you didn't know," Jean said comfortingly. Kitty's head shot up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" she snapped, "that just because I'm younger than everybody else I don't know!? I'm smarter than anyone my age OK!! I can take care of myself!!" Jean and the other members stared at her blankly.  
  
"Uh it's midnight we better get to bed, g'night everyone," Scott said braking the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement and unloaded their sleeping bags setting them in a long row. Kitty snatched hers and dragged it several feet away from the other and lay down fuming over Jean's comment. Visions of the wonderful kiss invaded her head. Did the kiss mean anything to him? Did he enjoy it as much as her?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro trudged back to camp thinking about what had happened earlier. How he had had the sudden urge and desire to kiss Kitty Pryde, the unspoken Valley girl of Bayville high. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Not that she wasn't in the daylight. She was so fun to be with that he wanted to spend more time with her, but the other Brotherhood members would never approve. Finally Pietro reached camp.  
  
"Hheeyyy Pietro," Lance slurred swaying drunkly, "where ya been?" Pietro rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Nowhere lance, I'm going to bed ok. Good night Lance, Todd, Freddy," Pietro was so exhausted! He grabbed his sleeping back and dragged it away from the annoying trio and lay down in it as visions of Kitty swarmed his head. I am not going to be able to sleep am I? Pietro thought. But within minutes he was sound asleep still, even in sleep, thinking of the beautiful Kitty.  
  
So I hope you liked it! Pleasepleaseplease R&R! I really enjoy encouragement! Well thankz!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	3. Let the games begin!

K.K.L: Well this is Chapter 3! So far it's coming along smoothly! I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far! I really hope I did good on it! Well please continue reading it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, both teams were gathered on the front of the small island standing at attention waiting for the explanation of the game.  
  
"Well now that we are all here let's begin the instructions," Storm began, "each team will have to remain on the island for two weeks with only the things we've provided, no powers are to be used, understood?" Storm asked sternly.  
  
"But what if it is for self-defense?" Evan asked.  
  
"Self defense will not be needed if the other team keeps their end of the bargain. If any team member should use their powers they will cause their team to lose," Storm continued, "There is a piece of paper in each leaders backpack. On it are 100 clues as where to find items you will need to win. The team with the most items at the end of the game will be declared winner and spend six days and seven nights in the fabulous Clam Hotel located on an island thirty miles away." The professor wheeled out in front of Storm.  
  
"Now you will each set off in separate directions at the sound of my whistle and begin the race. Remember two weeks, Now all are set are we not?" he asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"All right you have five minutes to discuss amongst your opposing teams." They all lined up in a line Lance and Scott facing each other and Pietro facing Kitty.  
  
"Good luck Lance," Scott said to the other senior. Lance glared.  
  
"You better be telling yourself that Summers, because you're the ones that need it, not us," he sneered.  
  
"What are you staring at Pryde?" Pietro snapped looking at the girl disgustedly. Kitty flushed and looked at her feet. So the kiss hadn't meant that much had it? Kitty's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hey back off Maximoff, leave her alone," Kurt said putting an arm around the youngest member. Kitty sniffled silently and Pietro felt a pang of guilt serge through him. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He was just getting so wrapped up in the game and competition that he had forgotten about their little episode. Kitty's head suddenly shot up and she looked angry.  
  
"You know what Maximoff you're right, I shouldn't be staring at you, I might go blind from your largely blinding ego," Kitty snapped. That hurt. But he deserved it.  
  
"All right times up," Logan growled. The teams assembled in proper order. The professor blew his whistle and both teams raced of to find the items.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kitty what are you doing?" Scott, the leader, asked noting the young girl had fallen behind.  
  
"Oh like nothing Scott, I was just picking up a stick so I could like mark the days," she answered smiling.  
  
"That's good thinking now get back up here," he ordered shifting his gaze back ahead of him. Kitty ran to catch up and fell into step beside Kurt.  
  
"So, are ve having fun?" he asked looking at the troubled young girl, "did what Pietro say hurt your feelings?" Kitty looked at him.  
  
"No way! Of course not, why would I care what that egotistical jerk said anyway?" she asked giving him a 'give me a break' look.  
  
"Ok, just asking," Kurt said shrugging and giving her a large smile she couldn't help but smile back at. She fell a few steps behind so she could be alone in her thoughts. I guess he really didn't care about the kiss, Kitty thought, just another one of his many meaningless kisses he gave girls. She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. No use crying over that jerk, she thought straightening up a bit, obviously he didn't like you in that way, get over it Pryde.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro, usually the fastest Brotherhood member, was lagging behind, the thoughts of Kitty plaguing his head. Why was I such a jerk? He thought, I enjoyed the kiss, but why? She's an X-geek and I can't stand X-geeks! But for some reason Kitty Pryde melted his heart, with her beautiful sapphire eyes that she looked at him with from underneath her long black eyelashes, her full pink lips, and her pale yet beautiful face.  
  
"Pietro?" Lance asked looking at the young sophomore who looked deep in thought and was unusually silent and lagging behind. Pietro snapped his head up.  
  
"Uh.what?" he asked. "Uh we've found an item," Lance said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah.that's great," Pietro mumbled thinking again.  
  
"Pietro what's wrong?" Lance asked stopping abruptly causing Todd to bump into him, Freddy into Todd and Pietro into Freddy.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?!" Pietro demanded suddenly aware that they stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" repeated Lance firmly. Pietro looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Nothing Lance I promise." he lied smiling innocently.  
  
"Are you on drugs?" Lance asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow. Pietro's eyes narrowed in an angry expression. He suddenly thumped Lance on the head.  
  
"No you, idiot I'm not that stupid. I never have and never will," he said smugly. Lance rubbed the spot on his head and then glared menacingly at Pietro.  
  
"OOOH PIETRO!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Lance shouted.  
  
"You'll hafta catch me first," Pietro taunted about to zip away but abruptly stopping.  
  
"Dammit! I forgot we can't use our powers. Crap! Uh h-hey lance, I didn't mean to hit you," Pietro said cringing away from the menacingly approaching boy. But it was too late, Lance was already pissed off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The group had set up for camp as it was beginning to get dark. They had retrieved several items and were very confident that they would win. Kurt was very happy about this but he couldn't help but notice how depressed Kitty looked. He walked over to Kitty and sat beside her beneath the tree.  
  
"Hello Katzchen," he said grinning at her happily. She looked at him dully. "Oh uh, like hi Kurt," she said.  
  
"Vhat is wrong?" he asked looking at her concernedly.  
  
"Oh nothing Kurt, just.I dunno," she replied brushing a stray wisp of hair out of her face. She looked a mess.  
  
"Listen Katzchen, vhatever it is, you can tell me. I really care about you, I might even say I love you," he said, his voice breaking in sorrow. Kitty looked at him. His eyes were glistening with tears and had a pleading look to them.  
  
"Keety, I love you," he whispered. He leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and suddenly pulled away from him. He smiled sadly at her and then stood up.  
  
"Well Keety see you in ze morning," he said turning and leaving. Kitty stared after him. She had enjoyed the kiss but it hadn't even compared to the gentle passionate kiss she had received from Pietro. I'm so confused, she thought helplessly.  
  
I know I know, this is supposed to be a kietro but a little Kurtty for added suspense never hurt! Well I'm kinda in a writers block so I'm open to suggestions!! Thankz  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	4. Be carefull what you wish for!

K.K.L: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy! Anyway, thankz for all the reviews!!! You guys, make me feel special!! Anyway I hope ya like it! Here's chapter 4!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pietro lye down on the soft patch of grass near their camp and looked up into the starry sky. He wanted desperately to tell Kitty that he was sorry and he didn't mean any of the things he had said. But he was not aloud to use his powers and they were on separate sides of the island.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty," he murmured, smiling a little to himself. He stared into the vast blackness and slowly played back the memory of the earlier night  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
He looked in the direction of which the sound had come from, and what he saw was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. The moons silvery light was reflected in that one spot and it shadowed the beautiful lean figure of a young girl which seemed to be splashing water onto her face. She looked like an angel, bathing in the moonlight. Suddenly she turned with a silent gasp. Her beautiful sapphire eyes reflected the moons pale light making her pupils glow like the ocean.  
  
. . . . .  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Kitty asked mesmerized by the small spots of lights.  
  
"Yes, you are." Pietro said in a silent voice. Kitty turned her head to look at him and her lips suddenly met with Pietro's and she was startled at how soft they were. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but soon Kitty and Pietro broke the kiss and Kitty brought a hand to her lips. Pietro grinned and leaned in.  
  
"Kitty I-" Pietro was interrupted by a sudden Kiiiiiiiiiiiitty, coming from the direction of her camp. Kitty sighed and sat up.  
  
"Listen Pietro I had a really good time." she pressed her lips to his in a quick yet passionate kiss and then dashed away before he could say another word.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Pietro sighed. He averted his gaze to the part of sky where Kitty probably sat and smiled. A shooting star shot across the sky and Pietro held his breath and made a wish.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty lye down in a small patch of grass and stared up into the beautiful midnight sky. It was so captivating, and all the glittering silver stars added to the immense beauty. Silver. It reminded her of Pietro. Why all of a sudden was he such a jerk to her!? After all he was the one who kissed her! She shook her head and smiled. Pietro, master playboy of Bayville High! She snickered and turned her attention to the sky above her. A small shooting star shot across the sky and she held her breath, preparing to make a wish.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I wish I could be with Kitty!*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I wish I could be with Pietro!* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro's eyes snapped open and he smiled. Maybe his wish would come true and he could see her again! He sighed and walked back to the camp, staring at his feet as he walked.  
  
"Hey buddy," Lance said smiling at his friend as he stumbled into camp. Pietro muttered a small 'hello' under his breath and got into his sleeping bag. Lance eyed him curiously, but decided to wait until tomorrow, for further questioning.  
  
"G'night," Pietro said quietly, pulling the sleeping bag over his head.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty smiled and shook her head. As if, he doesn't even want me to see me! She scowled and turned over on her side. Well fine!!!! I don't care!!!! She shut her eyes and then slowly she fell asleep.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and then blinked a few times to clear her vision. At first she wasn't aware of where she was but then she remembered that she had wandered away from camp and fallen asleep. She sauntered back to camp, her eyes heavy with sleep. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. Where were they!? The camp was empty!!! They were gone!  
  
They had left her!!  
  
So how did you like it? You know the old saying; be careful what you wish for!!^.~ Sorry it took so long to update and it was so short!! Please R&R!!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	5. Lost and Found

K.K.L: I am SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH!! For all the reviews!! And I'd also like to thank unluckystar for the awesome idea! It really helped thankz!!! And I hope you like chapter 5!! I know it's short but I'll try and write more soon!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kitty's heart was beating rapidly against her chest and her eyes were quickly filling with tears. How could they have forgotten her!? Was she really that unnoticeable!? Her heart was filled with terror and she ran. Blinded by her tears she ran down a path, hoping desperately that they hadn't left that long ago, so she would be able to catch up soon.  
  
She was running as fast as her small legs would carry her. Maybe they weren't that far ahead, maybe they had just left a minute ago. She pumped her legs faster at the thought of being stuck on this stupid island. Alone. Without food or water. But they would come looking for her soon wouldn't they? They would right? For some reason Kitty was doubting it. Her lungs were aching and her heart was pounding rapidly. She was panic stricken and she could feel her lungs burn for air. Suddenly she hit uneven ground and she suddenly felt her self falling. No, more like sliding. She opened her eyes and saw that she was sliding down a steep hill. She managed to faze through most of the shrubbery and rocks on the hill, but soon she hit a slick rock and she went flying down to the base of the hill. She cried out in pain as she landed on her left foot wrongly. She heard the bone crack ad then she fell to the ground, the tears of pain welling up in her eyes. The pain was unbearable and suddenly she felt light headed. She felt herself sway slightly and then her mind went blank.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"PIETRO!!!! Hey, Pietro wake up!" Lance said shaking Pietro violently. The younger boy stirred slightly and then his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Lance?" he muttered yawning loudly and stretching his arms. Lance sighed and put a hand to his throbbing head. Pietro was killing him. It had taken him half an hour to wake the sleeping boy up. Pietro stood up and slowly folded his sleeping bag up, although it was excruciatingly boring.  
  
"C'mon Pietro, we gotta get going, those geeky X-men are probably already on their way to find their one hundredth item all ready, considering they have two geniuses on their team," Lances face twisted into a happy grin at the thought of HIS pretty Kitty. Pietro resisted the urge to smile.  
  
They had been walking for twenty minutes and in all they had thirty items. Considering the two weeks they were spending on the island that was great! Pietro was moving slowly along. He wasn't having very much fun. Suddenly Lance stopped abruptly as a cry of pain filled the small jungle.  
  
"What was that?" Pietro asked coming up beside Lance. He looked puzzled for a minute.  
  
"I dunno, let's go check it out!" he said and then took of at a sprint in the direction of where the sound had come from. Pietro was way ahead of the rest of the boys. He parted the thick leaf filled branches of a large tree and suddenly stopped in his tracks. A small body lay motionless in a small puddle of mud. It looked some what familiar and he slowly walked over to it. He turned it over slowly and reeled backward slightly. The form belonged to none other than Kitty Pryde.  
  
Well I'd like to thank unluckystar one more time for the wonderful suggestion! Thankyouthanyouthankyou! Ok Please R&R! This is my most reviewed fic and reviews always keep it comin'! Thankz again for all the people who reviewed! Bye!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	6. She's Gone!

K.K.L: Hi I'm back with the next chapter! First off I'd just like to thank my friend Ally SO MUCH!!!!! She helped me out incredibly with this chapter and I'm hoping she'll do it again! I'm so thankful to her I can't even display it in words! All right now that I'm done being mushy I'd just like to thank everyone else who reviewed! Thanks^.^! So anyway, (I think I've said *anyway* at least 50 times throughout all my chapters) Please R&R and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Pietro slowly scooped Kitty up and into his arms. She was so still he thought she was dead at first, but then he realized she must have somehow gotten knocked out. The others burst into the clearing and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Pietro!? Is that Kitty!?" Lance rushed over to Pietro and took her form Pietro's arms urgently as if Pietro was the one that had harmed her.  
  
Pietro was angry at first but then he forced himself to calm down. After all he couldn't run away from Lance if he upset him and he wasn't in the mood to get beaten up today. Lance set Kitty on the ground. Pietro snorted and Lance shot him a death glare.  
~~Great, all mighty Lance, I might as well have left her on the ground in the first place!~~ Pietro's train of thoughts was broken by a sudden quiet groan and he hurried to Lance's side.  
  
Kitty's small delicate eyes fluttered open and she brought her hand to her aching head. Where was she? She remembered sliding down the hill and the snapping sound of her ankle but that was it. Her vision was a bit blurred and she blinked a few times to clear it. Her eyes trailed to her left where . . . Lance was kneeling over her, his expression worried. ~~I must be seeing things~~ She groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"Pretty Kitty your injured lay back down," Lance said easing her back down onto the ground. ~~Maybe I'm not seeing things~~ Her eyes trailed along again but this time to her left and suddenly her gaze stopped on a cute pale face who was smiling down at her. Kitty smiled back at the speed demon.  
  
"Oh Kitty I can't believe this! What did they do to you!?" Lance asked fussing over his Kitty. She just shrugged him off and sat up. She immediately regretted this action because she felt her body sway and soon she found herself in the arms of a blushing Pietro.  
  
"Oh, l-like sorry Pietro," she muttered. Pietro just smiled at her and helped her back into a sitting position.  
  
"Like, don't worry Lance they didn't do anything to me,' she said then a pained expression fell on her face.  
  
"They just left me," her voice was quieter this time with a strong sound of sadness in it.  
  
"So what do we do with her?" Freddy asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Yeah," Todd spoke up, "Do we just leave her here or what?"  
Kitty, Pietro, and Lance all looked horrified. ~~They wouldn't leave me! Would they?!~~ Kitty clutched onto Pietro's shirt burying her face into his chest, granting Pietro a very angry glare form Lance.  
  
"Pietro, yo can't leave me!" she said pleadingly, but at his blank stare she turned to Lance and clung to him, "You won't let them will you Lance?!" Lance looked down at her and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Of course not Pretty Kitty," he said stroking her hair. Kitty backed away from him and smiled, trying not to look disgusted. Pietro noticed this and cracked a smile.  
  
"Well we betta' get goin' yo," Todd said hopping in the other direction, Freddy following close behind. Kitty tried to stand but a sudden pain shot through hr ankle and she yelped falling to the ground. Pietro and Lance stared down at the Kitty whose eyes were filling with painful tears.  
  
"All right Pietro you'll have to carry her," lance said. Pietro's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why can't you!?" he snapped folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because, I gotta navigate!" he then turned on heel and walked away refusing to let Pietro say anything else. Pietro mumbled unknown words of anger and lifted Kitty of the ground and into his arms, cradling her like a child.  
  
"Uh, Pietro, it might be easier if you carry me on your back," Kitty suggested.  
  
It felt very awkward to her, to be being carried by the guy who kissed her one night and was a jerk the next. Pietro nodded numbly and set her on the ground letting her balance on a tree while her foot was in the air. He turned and crouched slightly allowing her to scramble onto his back.  
  
"Comfy?" he growled, agitated at his stupid task. She gave a silent nod and he followed Lance and the others.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had been walking at least thirty minutes and Kurt was finally waking up. He had been vaguely aware of the trail before; but now he was fully awake and ready. Suddenly he sensed something was missing. He scanned the crowd in front of him several times before realizing it. Kitty was missing!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hi! I really hope you liked it! I know I know another short chapter. I'll make the next one extra long! Anyway I'd like to thank my friend Ally once again! She is the biggest help and best friend I have! Thank you Ally!!!!!!!!!! Anyway please R&R and I'll keep it coming as best I can! Bye!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	7. I'd do anything for you

K.K.L: Hi everyone I'm back again! I'd reallyreallyREALLY like to thank my friend Ally once again for being great and helping me out^.^! I've only known her for about two weeks but she's like my best friend! I met her through a review but we're still real close! Anyway enough about us ! Thanks to all who reviewed once again! I'm glad you all like it! Well I really hope you like this!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pietro's back was about ready to break even though Kitty was the lightest thing he had ever carried. Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his shoulder and a quiet snoring nose erupted from on his back and he stole a glance behind him. Kitty was sleeping peacefully and Pietro couldn't help but smile. She looked so sweet. He tried to walk more smoothly so as not to wake sleeping beauty. But Lance suddenly stopped abruptly, causing a chain reaction. Pietro slammed into Freddy's back and Kitty suddenly awoke. Pietro cursed inwardly. Lance's gaze was glued to the sky where dangerous gray clouds rolled into the sky silently. Lance cursed under his breath.  
  
"Well we better find shelter before the rain starts pouring," Lance said walking on. Kitty rubbed her eyes and yawned, which Pietro thought was incredibly cute.  
  
"Do you need a rest Pietro? Like, from carrying me?" Kitty asked leaning forward to speak into his ear. Pietro shivered in pleasure as her lips brushed against his ear.  
  
"No, it's ok. You're really light so I'm ok," he lied. His back was aching terribly and he thought he might collapse if they didn't find shelter soon. Lance stopped abruptly, once again causing a chain reaction. Pietro growled and Kitty began to giggle. He looked behind him and glared at her playfully.  
  
"A cave, nice place to take shelter before it rains," Lance mumbled and headed into the cave. The others followed suite. Freddy lye down far in the back and fell asleep almost instantly. Todd sat in the corner hugging his knees tightly and rested his head in them, falling asleep as well. ~~They must all be tired, but not half as tired as I am~~ Pietro entered the cave and set Kitty down gently on the cave floor. Kitty smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks," she said, immediately pulling her knees up to her chin, just like Todd had done. Lance had left the shelter a while back to gather wood. Pietro absent mindedly sat beside Kitty and began rubbing his arms up and down in an attempt to keep himself warms. Kitty shivered involuntarily and Pietro looked at her.  
  
"Cold?" he asked and without a reply whipped off his jacket and placed it gently around her shoulders. She smiled wider and thanked him quietly. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and Kitty jumped, closing the distance between her and Pietro. Pietro tried to control the fierce blush that was slowly creeping up his neck. There was a soft patter of rain from outside and it grew increasingly louder by the second until it was pounding inside their ears. Pietro and Kitty suspected Storm of this but didn't say a word.  
  
"I hope Lance is all right," Kitty said quietly, quickly glancing out the mouth of the cave. Pietro shuddered but remained silent. Suddenly Lance came bounding into the cave his jacket stuffed with wood. He was grinning widely. He unzipped his jacket letting the wood fall to the cave floor with a loud clatter. Freddy and Todd stirred a bit but never woke. He quickly put the wood in a small pile and rummaged through his backpack, and took out a box of matches.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty cried, "That's against the rules y'know. They said only the things THEY provided were allowed." He smirked.  
  
"Well do you want a fire or not?" he asked striking the match against t a rock, igniting it immediately and throwing it onto the fire which burst into warm flames. Kitty shut her mouth and reluctantly scooted closer to the fire and held out her hands to warm them up. Pietro sat at a distance from the open flames his arms folded across his chest and leaning against the wall. He was very sleepy and he didn't think he could keep his eyes open any longer. That is until he realized he would be leaving Lance alone. With Kitty. His eyes snapped open and he stood up and walked to the opposite side of the fire than Kitty, sitting down beside it. He noticed that Lance was closer to Kitty than he had been before. Pietro noticed that Lance was slowly creeping over to Kitty. By the uneasy look Kitty was giving Lance she was noticing it too. Lance casually draped an arm around Kitty's shoulder and she shrugged it off.  
  
"C'mon Pretty Kitty," he grunted forcefully planting his arm around he shoulders once again. Kitty tried to pry him from her shoulders but he just wouldn't give in.  
  
"Lay off," Pietro mumbled. Lance's head snapped up and he pulled her closer glaring fiercely at Pietro.  
  
"Why don't you make me," he snarled ignoring the struggling Kitty. Pietro stood up, his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"I said LAY OFF, she's obviously not interested," he growled glaring back equally as fierce. Kitty had stopped struggling and was looking up at Pietro.  
  
"How many chicks have you kept at when they said lay off, Maximoff?" he barked also getting to his feet, dragging Kitty with him. He said Pietro's last name as if it were an insult. Pietro took a step closer.  
  
"None, actually. I know how to take a hint!" he said angrily. Lance took another step closer as well, so that the two were face to face.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you LIKED Kitty," he growled. Kitty looked at Pietro urgently. Would he say no? Or would he hint at it? Or maybe he would even give a direct yes.  
  
"And what if I do?!" he asked a dangerous edge in his voice. Lance's eyes widened momentarily but were once again set in a dangerous glare after a moments time. Before Kitty realized it the arm around her had disappeared and Lance's fist was flying at Pietro's face. But of course Pietro was too fast and ducked, missing the punch by inches. He swung immediately and punched Lance in the stomach. Hard. Lance doubled over and looked up at Pietro, his brown eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
"You're lucky you got that stupid power of yours," he grumbled before staggering off into the back of the cave with Freddy. Kitty looked up at Pietro her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Why-why did you do that?" she stuttered a small tear slipping out of her eye and running down her cheek, falling silently form her chin.  
  
"I-I don't know," Pietro muttered averting his gaze to the cave floor, "I just have to go." Pietro slowly stumbled out of the cave. He was about five minutes into the forest when he felt a small delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Kitty. A sweet smile was playing on her perfect pink lips. He smiled back at her weakly. He had after all hit his best friend over her.  
  
"Pietro, I-" she whispered but was soon cut of by a light pressure over her mouth. She knew what it was but refused to believe it until he released her from her blissful state. His eyes were filled with a certain emotion she could not quite put her finger on but it looked very cute on him.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere, "For sticking up for me like that." She kissed him quickly once again and then left him standing in the moonlight.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt rushed up to Scott his eyes urgent and worried.  
  
"Scott! Scott, Keety is missing!" he shouted. Scott stopped unexpectedly everyone bumping into one another.  
  
"What!?" Scott gasped. He quickly scanned the group for a bobbing ponytail but there was not a sign of the perky brunette. He was quickly filled with panic. Where had they lost her? What had happened? Was she injured? Scott shook his head and without a word ran in the other direction, prepared to retrace every step they had taken. After all, he was responsible for everyone. Including Kitty.  
  
Hi! I really hope you liked it! Once again thanks to my friend Ally for the idea^.^ She'll be getting her own pen name soon, so she'll be busy with her own stories. Thanks to all for reviewing. I really like reviews and they help me along so please R&R!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	8. Waterlogged

K.K.L: I cannot put in words just HOW sorry I am for not updating sooner! This is EVERYBODY'S favorite kietro of MINE and I really have been stuck on ideas so don't get all angry if it sucks. I never expected this story to be such a hit with people^.^ Anyways I'll be getting on with the story now. Hope it doesn't suck!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The sun slowly crept into the cave and just reached the vision of a young platinum haired mutant. He growled and turned over onto his other side, but soon realized it was useless. Once he was awake he just couldn't stay still. He sleepily got to his feet and noticed that everybody was already awake and ready go. He yawned stretching a bit, when something caught his eye. Kitty was on Lance's back.  
  
"I thought I was the one responsible for Pryde," Pietro said, trying to keep it cool. Lance just smiled evilly and looked at Kitty.  
  
"Well, I figured since I was the leader I should take full responsibility for her," he said and then turned walking in the other direction. Pietro knew full well it was just because Lance was jealous that he liked Kitty. Pietro followed silently behind Lance his eyes downcast to the forest floor. He shifted his gaze to Kitty who he found staring at him. As soon as she noticed he was looking at her as well she turned her head, a fierce blush creeping into her cheeks. Pietro smiled and fell behind once gain content enough to keep walking at a steady pace.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Scott searched the camp they had stayed at the previous night. Where had Kitty slept? Scott frantically searched his mind.  
  
"Scott?" asked a soft voice from behind. He turned to Jean, his face etched with worry and hurt. Jean smiled comfortingly and hugged him close.  
  
"Don't worry," she said softly, "I was able to track where she is on the island." Scott smiled with relief.  
  
"Where?" he asked. She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"With the Brotherhood."  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
The sound of rushing water was growing steadily louder as they trudged on and Kitty could hear it drumming in her ears. She hung her arms loosely around Lance's thick neck. She had enjoyed being carried by Pietro much more. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and she could feel Lance shiver beneath her. It made her skin crawl. She had gotten over Lance a LONG time ago and he still hadn't given up on them yet. They came to a rather thick, clustered together area of the jungle/forest, the sound of water so loud they must be only a mile from it, and Lance groaned. Slowly he parted the thick brambles and stepped cautiously ahead. Kitty yawned and laid her head back on his shoulder again one again causing Lance to shudder. This was one of the most BORING trips she had ever been on and she wondered how long they had been out there. Pietro had some up beside them during the time she had been thinking and he was looking at her strangely. She just gave a weak smiled and turned her head away from him.  
  
"All right, time to take a break," Lance growled and practically dropped Kitty to the forest floor. She landed a bit awkwardly into Pietro's arms who hurriedly helped her up and flushed scurrying away to sit beneath a tree in a secluded area. Kitty smiled to herself and propped herself up on a tree. The sound of rushing water seemed to be right beside her and she found the fact that she was exceptionally parched becoming steadily more and more evident. She gulped down the dry lump in her throat and steadily hobbled over to a thick area of brush and parted it. Her yes met with the sparkling, rushing surface of a very fast flowering river. She smiled to herself and licked her dry cracked lips. She went to take another step but found her foot met with and uneven surface and she was suddenly sliding down a slope, screaming as loud as she could. Lance rushed to the edge of the small cliff and watched horrified as Kitty slid closer and closer into the water.  
  
"PIETRO!!" Lance cried, "PIETRO COME QUICK!" Pietro was at his side in the blink of an eye.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted.  
  
****  
  
Kitty heard the shouts vaguely before plunging in into the icy depths of the river. It felt as if a thousand knives were being driven into her skin. She had managed a small breath before sinking downward into the river so she wasn't at a complete loss for air. Her mind was a blur of colors and useless thoughts. She couldn't bring herself to try and save herself but she wasn't about to give into death yet. She struggled a bit but an immense pain seared through her ankle and she fell limp once more.  
  
****  
  
Pietro removed his shirt thrust it at Lance and dove into the water. The water was a burst of icy cold pain but the thoughts of Kitty drowning overcame the pain. He swam as fast as he could to the limp figure of the brunette as she sank further and further into the water. He finally reached her and grasped her waist and pulling her upward. She wasn't at all heavy and he reached the top with ease. He came to the surface gasping for air and clinging to Kitty who was coughing and sputtering. So she WAS alive after all.  
  
****  
  
Her lungs were burning for air and she longed to suck in but knew all she would inhale was water. Her vision blurred and she saw a dark figure steadily making its way toward her. She shut her eyes and a few moments later a pair of gentle arms had a hold of her waist and was drifting upward. Her head throbbed and as soon as they reached the surface she gasped for air, coughing and sputtering. It was such a relief to suck in the pure air, but she was so weak that she just fell limp in his arms once more.  
  
****  
  
The current had pulled them so far downstream that Lance had disappeared from view. There was a variety of twigs, brambles and large branches floating in the water beside them and he pulled Kitty up onto a particularly large log. She hung there limply although he could see her chest slowly moving up and down, so she WAS breathing. Pietro positioned himself beside her and rested his head on the log beside her. Slowly he shut his eyes and drifted out of consciousness. . . .  
  
Pietro awoke just as they reached the bank. He hoisted Kitty off of the log first and set her on the bank and then helped himself up onto the bank. He watched Kitty a moment. She was lying there on the ground, sleeping soundly. He smiled a bit and lye down as well once more drifting out of consciousness . . . .  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Ok I know that you all expect some great spectacular chapter for my lack of update but you have got to realize how much pressure it is to get so many reviews saying how wonderful my story was and having to live up to the rest of the chapters!^.^ But please don't hesitate to review! In fact I would have given up on this story had it not been for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks and keep up the reviews!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	9. AshoreREVISED

K.K.L: YAY!!!! I updated!!! I really hope you all like my chapter sand they live up to your expectations! Anyway I better let you get reading because most of you skip author's notes anyways! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Pietro's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. His eyes darted around frantically searching the surroundings. He got to his feet and sighed. He remembered where he was now and why he was drenched. He turned to wake Kitty but stopped. WHERE WAS SHE!? He gave his surroundings a brief scan before breaking into a fit of panic. She had been right next to him when he had passed out and now she was gone! He cursed himself for being so stupid and not staying awake to watch her. Tears of frustration filled his eyes and he laughed a bit. He was getting so worked up sad she was probably out taking a walk. Pietro stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Kitty!!!!!!" he shouted and birds flew from their perches in trees, squawking angrily. Kitty stumbled into the clearing smiling, her arms full of apples.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Pietro's heart melted at the beautiful sight in front of him. Kitty was holding two apples in both hands, smiling cheerfully, her damp cloths clinging beautifully to her full figure. Her wet hair hung loosely on her shoulders, glistening in the sun. He smiled and barely withheld himself from almost taking her into his arms. She tossed him an apple and he caught it, smiling. She sat down on the ground, and looked up at Pietro expectantly, who immediately took a seat beside her.  
  
"I see your ankles better," he said conversationally. (AN: I totally forgot about that^-^;) Kitty nodded.  
  
"It's kinda sore still but at least I can walk on it," Kitty replied. There was an odd moment of silence before Kitty spoke again.  
  
"It's kind of funny how we were both dumb enough to fall in," Kitty said taking a bite out of her apple. Pietro looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Oh, I didn't fall in," he said nonchalantly, taking bite from his apple as well. Kitty stared at him a moment, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Oh my god," she gasped, throwing herself on him and burying her face in his shoulder. She began to sob into his shoulder, her body trembling violently. Pietro looked at her concernedly. Pietro fell backward, bracing himself with his hands. He stared down at the beautiful girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her. She was clinging to him, and sobbing wildly.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?" he persisted sternly.  
  
"Y-you," she said looking up at him with teary eyes. Pietro blinked.  
  
"Me? What did I do?" he asked. She sniffled.  
  
"You-you jumped in after me didn't you?" she asked, a small tear slipping out of her eye. Pietro wiped it away, frowning in frustration. Why was she crying? She was looking at him so fondly and it took every ounce of self control to not take her into his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. Kitty was only a few inches from his face.  
  
"Why?" she whispered softly, drawing back a bit as his face drew nearer.  
  
"I couldn't just let you drown ya know?" he said smiling and laughing a bit. She sniffled again and wiped a hand across both eyes before her vulnerable gaze transformed into an angry glare.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked huffily. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. . ." he whispered. She eyed him curiously then stood up.  
  
"Well, we best be going," she said brushing the dirt off of herself. Pietro could tell that she was embarrassed and trying to avoid the subject so he gave in. He stood taking her shoulders, making her face him.  
  
"Kitty. . . ." he was at loss for words. What could he possibly say? Instead of using words he decided to use action. Slowly he lowered his face until they were just inches apart. She was staring up at him and making no struggle. Softly he pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks erupted inside of him and he smiled through the kiss. Never had he felt this deeply for a girl.  
  
He drew back, smiling like an idiot. She blushed and walked in the other direction.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
REVISED!!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	10. I've lost them

K.K.L: Hi! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I know it was really short but I will try my hardest to make this one long! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Scott gaped at Jean.  
  
"Y-You're not serious?" Scott asked. Jean nodded sadly and all at once the anger flooded into Scott. They had kidnapped a member of their team! How low could they possibly get!?  
  
"We have to get her back," Jean mumbled quietly. Scott was silent.  
  
"No," Scott said finally. Jean looked at him suddenly.  
  
"What? Are you insane!? We have to get Kitty back! It's your responsibility!" Jean cried angrily. What was he thinking? Was winning that important to him? So important that he would abandon his won teammate!?  
  
"Don't you see Jean?" Scott asked, as if he were talking to at three year old, "That is exactly what they want! To slow us down! We are not giving into them. They wouldn't dare harm Kitty, especially not Lance. Kitty is safe." Jean shook her head. Scott was absolutely, positively CRAZY!!!  
  
***  
  
Lance stared down into the water, his vision blurring. He had just lost the girl of his dreams AND his best friend. Todd was at his side in one leap, staring down into the water as well.  
  
"Yo, did-did what I think just happen? D-did Pietro just. . . ." he left the sentence to hang as soon as he saw the pain in Lance's, eyes. He knew that he had just lost the two most important people in his life. Todd stood and put a hand on lance's shoulder.  
  
"Yo," he said quietly, "It'll be Ok. I'm sure there fine." Lance turned to Todd and he was taken aback at the sight in front of him.  
  
***  
  
Scott and Jean trudged back to the place where the rest of the team sat waiting. Kurt leapt to his feet.  
  
"Vhere is Keety!?" he asked frantically searching behind them, "WHERE IS SHE!?!?" Kurt was so worried for Kitty. She was like a little sister to him and now she was gone!  
  
'"Calm down Kurt, she's safe," Scott said calmly.  
  
"VHERE!? Vhere is she!?!?!?!" he cried.  
  
"With the Brotherhood."  
  
***  
  
A tear spilled silently out of Lance's eye and Todd gasped. Never had he seen lance cry. Not in all the five years he'd know him.  
  
"Yo, Lance I'm sure they're all right, don't cry," he said desperately. Lance turned to him, the sadness draining all the happiness from Todd.  
  
"I lost them. . . ." he whispered.  
  
Ok I know this chapter was short and had NOTHING to do with my plot but it was from the point of view of the others! I'll update wit the Kitty and Pietro part soon! Please R&R!!! 


	11. She's gone! Again!

Chapter 11  
  
Kitty and Pietro walked in relative silence, both looking at anything but eachother. Finally Pietro couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"So uh, what are you going to do when you get back?" he asked evenly. Kitty smiled at him.  
  
"Like, I dunno, I haven't really thought about it," she said thinking it over, "Probably just go back to my normal routine, nothing will have changed." Pietro grinned.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kitty asked. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Same as you probably," he responded simply. She nodded and they went back to the same aggravating silence. Pietro couldn't stop himself from thinking how gorgeous Kitty was. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. She was always 'X-geek' or 'Valley girl Pryde.' He'd never taken a real look at her before. Usually the only girls he looked at were cheerleaders.  
  
Kitty found herself thinking about Pietro more and more frequently. It seemed he was always on her mind, ever since that night when they had kissed. She remembered it so vividly and it always made her smile. Pietro was so handsome. She had always known that but he was even cuter when he was being sweet like he was now. But she knew when they got back to school everything would change. Her smile faded and the tears were dangerously close to spilling. But why did she care? It wasn't like she liked him, right? Right. Kitty suddenly stopped as a loud clap of thunder shook the ground. Pietro's eyes widened and he took Kitty's hand.  
  
"Come on, we need to find shelter," he said as little droplets of water fell from the sky.  
  
****  
  
After searching through the pounding rain for about twenty minutes they found a small cave where they could take shelter. They entered it and Pietro sat down on a boulder and dug through his water proof bag. He slowly withdrew a jacket and Kitty's eyebrows drew together angrily.  
  
"What DIDN'T you guys bring that was against the rules?" she asked, her bottom lip pursed. Pietro grinned and walked behind her, placing the coat around her shoulders. She smiled at the new warmth.  
  
~~I never knew he could be such a gentleman~~  
  
Pietro cautiously put both arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her smile widened and she leaned back into him. Despite the coat Kitty shivered.  
  
"Cold?" Pietro asked and without a reply he suddenly ran out of the cave as fast as normal would permit.  
  
Five minutes later he ran back in, a bundle of logs in his arms. Kitty giggled. His bangs were mopped against his forehead and his blue eyes were sparkling, his smile amused. He looked very cute. He dropped the logs on the cave floor and knelt to down to start the fire.  
  
A clap of thunder boomed loudly and Kitty jumped. Pietro chuckled and sat down on the cave floor, bracing his back against the wall. Kitty sat next to him basking in the warm glow of the fire. Pietro was staring at her fondly until she opened her eyes and he turned his head, pretending to be looking at something on the wall.  
  
Kitty looked at Pietro and soaked in his features. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen and once she got to know him the sweetest. But was it all an act? She wasn't sure.  
  
He turned his head back to her and she blushed, turning the other way. Pietro smirked and put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Pietro enjoyed this and he leaned his head on hers.  
  
Kitty had never felt so happy. But what would the X-men think? Surely they had noticed she was gone by now! But what if they didn't notice or they did but didn't care? Kitty erased the thoughts from her head. All she needed to concentrate on was getting back to either the X-men or the Brotherhood. Either one didn't matter, but preferably the X-men.  
  
Pietro smiled as he watched the beautiful brunette. The glow of the fire seemed to make the raindrops on her sparkle. She was gorgeous, smart nice, what else could you ask for? She was perfect. His eyelids began to droop and slowly he fell asleep. . . .  
  
*NEXT MORNING*  
  
Pietro woke up but didn't dare open his eyes. He was tired and didn't want to wake up. Until he sensed that something was wrong. His eyes flew open and he stood up, looking frantically around the cave. Where was she!?  
  
~~Don't panic Maximoff she's probably on another walk! ~~ He thought logically.  
  
~~ I hope. . . .~~  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Gosh I love cliffhangers! I usually always have one in a chapter! Anyway, is Kitty really on a walk? You'll have to wait and review to find out!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	12. In love and escape the group!

K.K.L: Hi all! I'm back! Where DID Kitty go? MWAHAHAHAHA, only I know that! But you can too if you read! So, whatcha waitin' for?! READ!!!THANK YOU SILVERSHADOWCAT FOR THE IDEA!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Calm down Maximoff, nothing bad happened; your mind is just thinking the worst. But what happened to her!?" Pietro said to himself angrily. He had been searching for Kitty for two hours now and there was NO sign of her. He shut his eyes and leaned against the nearest tree, letting his mind rest. He should have been watching out for her! It was his fault if anything bad happened to her. He felt horrible and to top it all of he had a headache.  
  
"Why didn't I stay up and protect her!? It's all my fault!" the tears were slowly forming in his blue eyes and he angrily shoved his palms against his eyes in an effort to cease them. Crying was a sign of weakness and Pietro Maximoff was NOT weak. He stood upright again, prepared to search forever if he had to.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" Kitty shouted, struggling in the grasp of two large men, who had taken her early that morning when she had carelessly wandered away from Pietro. The rational choice would be to faze through them, but the rules clearly stated that any team that uses their powers will immediately be disqualified. (AN: How many of you were wondering why she didn't just faze through them? ^.^)  
  
She didn't know which team she would disqualify but she didn't want to break the rules. Of course, there was always the slightest chance that in a life or death situation it was allowed but she wasn't sure, and if worst came to worst she would faze through their grasp.  
  
The larger one clamped his hand tighter around her arm and she squealed. The men grunted in a laughing fashion and Kitty could only guess they found that amusing. This was horrible. Where was Pietro when you needed him?  
  
*LATER ON*  
  
They had been dragging Kitty for around twenty minutes when they suddenly reached a clearing. A small little village, consisting of about thirty little huts stretched on for about three for four miles. Why didn't the professor warn them about this village? It was obviously dangerous!  
  
They dragged her over to the largest hut and threw her into it, grunting with laughter once again. She landed sprawled on the floor, knocking the wind out of her. After regaining her breath she slowly lifted herself up and gazed around the hut. It had furs of all kinds, beaded tapestries and a small pile of wood in the corner. There was a small fire in the center of the room, smoke billowing up from it and out through a hole in the roof.  
  
Suddenly the flap of deerskin behind her was thrown open and a very large man sauntered into the room. He grunted a few words to the men who had dragged her there and they turned and left.  
  
"Greetings," he said in a husky voice. His English was a bit slurred but still fluent. Kitty cringed and the man laughed in the same grunting fashion.  
  
"My son, he want you come now," he said grinning. He had disgusting crooked yellow teeth and the worst breath Kitty had ever smelt. He grunted again and the two men came in and gripped her arms. She squealed again and once again they laughed. This angered her and she bit down on the man's hand. Hard. The man yelled and threw her to the ground. He raised his hand to hit her but the large man stopped him, grunting a few words into his ear.  
  
The man scowled and grabbed her arm again. It hurt badly but she wouldn't show it. And again she was dragged off to some unknown place.  
  
****  
  
Pietro's feet were sore and his patience was wearing thin. Having to walk at a normal pace was so AGGRAVATING!!! What if Kitty needed his help and he wasn't there!? What if she was dying? WHY WERE THERE SO MANY DANM RULES!??!?!?!?!?!?  
  
A sickening feeling plagued Pietro's stomach and once again the tears were threatening. The only times in his life that he had cried were when Wanda had left and when his mother had died. Now this stupid X-geek was making him cry! What was wrong with him?  
  
Was he really. . . . In love?  
  
****  
  
Kitty was once again thrown into a hut, except this time she landed on something soft. It was a big plush, bearskin rug. She squealed and toppled off of it. That thing had once been dead. There was a chuckle, except this time it sounded human. She turned to see a man with dark skin and long blond hair, smiling toothily at her. He was rather cute, despite how disgustingly dirty he was.  
  
"You pretty girl?" it sounded as if he were asking a question, rather then making a statement. How was she supposed to answer?  
  
"Yes?" she replied, earning a wide toothy grin from her captor.  
  
"Good," he grunted then grabbed her wrist forcefully.  
  
"I have me way wit you," he said and Kitty was filled with dread.  
  
His way with her? That didn't sound good.  
  
**** Kurt fell silently behind the group. He had to find Kitty, no matter what. She was like a little sister to him, and he loved her. The X-men were talking frantically among themselves and he took this opportunity to slip away form the group. Silently he turned when suddenly something gripped his arm.  
  
"An' where do ya think yer goin'?"  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Who is it? You dun know, but I do!!! HAHAHA!! Sorry, but once again thanks to Silvershadowcat for the idea of Kurt going to find her! But I thought of the next part^.^ Please review!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	13. Giving up hope, or not?

K.K.L: Ok, I have news! I'm not going to post any new chapters on my other stories until this one is complete. It is unfortunately nearing an end! But it will be about 20 or 30 chapters! And I will probably end up making a sequel. Anyway, I'll stop boring you so you can read! REVIEW! Sorry there isn't a lot of Kitty POV in this one!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Heh heh, h-hi Rogue," Kurt said, grinning innocently at her, "I vas just going to uh, go to ze bathroom?" Rogue gave him an 'I ain't stupid look' and planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't gimme that Kurt, I know yer goin' to find Kitty," she said. Kurt was shocked. How did she know? What, was she secretly a telepath?  
  
"Oh, uh. . . ." Kurt didn't know what to say. What could he say to his older sister?  
  
"I'm comin' with ya," she said suddenly. Kurt's jaw dropped.  
  
****  
  
Pietro slurped greedily at the stream. The only thing Lance had brought to drink was beer and Pietro wasn't too fond of it. He much preferred taking shots of stronger alcohol. Besides now was not the time to get drunk. He stood up again and scanned his surroundings. He was hungry so he decided to eat something.  
  
He sat on the ground, bracing his shoulders against a large boulder and sighed. He dug in the pack and took out one of the nasty looking sandwiches the X-men had supplied. ~~Oh well, I'm hungry~~ After he was finished with his sandwich he shut his eyes and leaned against the boulder, taking pleasure in the shade. He was so tired of walking at a normal pace. ~~Stupid rules~~  
  
****  
  
Kitty was being dragged roughly along a dirt path by the boy, her hair tangled and a mess from struggling, squirming and beating against his arm.  
  
"Like, lemme go!" she squealed, tugging at her arm. The man laughed and gripped harder. She had a bruise there from the fist man so this hurt worse then before. The tears were stinging in her eyes and she yelped. The man only grunted and walked faster. She wanted to bite him but the larger man wasn't there to stop him. So instead she let herself be dragged along the dirt by the man.  
  
****  
  
"Vut!? Are you crazy? Zey will know if we both go!" Kurt said and Rogue just gave him an angry glare.  
  
"So, what's yer point?" she asked, a mischievous smirking tugging at her purple lips. Kurt just stared. He had nothing else to say.  
  
"All right, let's get goin' blueboy," she said, taking a hold of the collar of his uniform and dragging him along. 'Well, zis couldn't have gone any more different zen I had planned.'  
  
****  
  
The man had allowed Kitty to walk, but his hand was still gripping her arm firmly.  
  
~~I'm such an idiot! I should just faze trough him, I mean the prof would understand! If I hadn't left Pietro this morning none of this would have ever happened! Hmm, Pietro. . . .I wonder where he is. Is he even looking for me? Probably not. But he kissed me, that means something, doesn't it? He's given plenty of meaningless kisses before, so what's one more to ditzy Kitty Pryde?~~ Tears filled her eyes and she wiped away the tears with her free hand.  
  
"We almost there," he grunted, startling Kitty out of her reverie. The butterflies in her stomach had turned into massive lumps. ~~What is he going to do with me?~~  
  
****  
  
Rogue and Kurt silently slipped away form the frantic group. Luckily Evan was talking to Jean and Scott and didn't even notice.  
  
"Do you zink that Jean knows? I mean she is a telepath and all," Kurt asked, the worry in his voice causing Rogue to laugh.  
  
"Who cares if Jean knows," she said calmly, continuing to walk in a fast pace. Kurt nodded and they continued on in comfortable silence.  
  
*  
  
Twelve minutes later they were still walking silently and it was driving Kurt insane. Never had he gone through such a long period of time without talking!  
  
"Rogue," he said softly. Rogue looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, turning her gaze back to the path.  
  
"Why do you want to look for Keety?" he asked. Rogue was caught off guard. She hated it and she felt vulnerable by the question. Should she tell him the truth?  
  
"Ya wanna know the truth?" she asked, a slight hint of anger in her voice, "It's because Kitty's ma friend, all right?" She was glaring daggers at the path now. Kurt just smiled.  
  
"What!?" she asked defensively. His smile widened.  
  
"Nozing," he said softly, "I just never knew you cared."  
  
****  
  
A couple o f hours later Pietro sat down beneath a large tree and sighed. It was getting dark and he had to find a place to sleep soon. He'd been searching of about six hours now. He was beginning to think he would never see her warm smile, beautiful face, or hear gorgeous voice again. Again the retched tears threatened. ~~Kitty, where are you? Did you go to find the X- men? Were you eaten by some vicious animal?~~ He shuddered at the last, and possibly most ridiculous, conclusion. He balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his eyes. ~~STOP CRYING!! YOU DON"T CRY!!~~  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Pietro stood and whirled around.  
  
~~Uh oh~~  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
CLIFFHNAGER! I know you all love them^.~! Sorry it was so short! I know I should have written a lot more from the lack of updates but I'm SORRY!! Anyway please R&R! I miss them, that's what drove me to write more^.^  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	14. Confession of love

K.K.L: HI! Gosh I haven't updated in So long and I am SOSOSOSO sorry! I know what is going to happen but I just have to put it into words. Anyway you better review! I need more reviews, that's why I updated. Again there was such a lack of updates I need MORE^.^ But if there are a lot of admiring people who want more it makes me want to update some more! Jeez I'm weird, oh well read on!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The man suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Kitty to smack into him. He grunted and pulled her forcefully into a clearing. There was a small hut in the center and Kitty suddenly felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.  
  
~~Wait a little longer to use your powers, wait until the situation is a little more dangerous. But what if it's too late?~~  
  
*****  
  
Pietro blinked a few times.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" Rogue asked angrily, glaring at Pietro. Pietro gulped down the lump in his throat.  
  
"I-I. . . I don't really know," he said, his head tilted to the ground.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Kurt shouted, taking Pietro by the collar and jerking him forward. Pietro pushed him off.  
  
"No," he said quietly. Rogue noticed the hurt in his tone.  
  
"VHAT HAPPENED!? VHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Kurt screamed. Rogue stepped in front of Kurt.  
  
"Shut up Kurt, let the guy explain," she said turning to Pietro, her arms folded under her chest, "Explain." Pietro nodded.  
  
"Well um, Kitty was injured so we, the Brotherhood I mean, helped her along. She ended up falling in the river and I went after her," ~He looked rather embarrassed and flustered as he said this~ "It started to rain and we went into a cave and spent the night. When I woke up. . . . she was gone." Rogue was eying him skeptically. The story sounded so unbelievable but he sounded so convincing.  
  
"Well do ya have anythin' that could tell us where Kitty is?" she asked a little anger in her tone. Pietro shook his head sadly. Kurt was glaring at Pietro.  
  
"Well Maximoff, you better hope we find Keety, or you vill pay," he said venomously. Pietro suddenly appeared in front of Kurt. Both of them were giving eachother level glares.  
  
"Keetynapper," Kurt said childishly. Pietro bared his teeth and jerked Kurt up by his collar easily with one hand.  
  
"Listen Wagner," he growled through clenched teeth, "This is hard enough on me as it is! I would never do anything to hurt Kitty! I love her!" There was a stunned silence in which Kurt and Rogue stared at Pietro. It took Pietro a few seconds to realize what he himself had just said.  
  
"Ya really do love her don'tcha?" Rogue asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly, almost as a whisper, "I do."  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I haven't updated in like two months! So sorry! School is evil! Blame it! Reviews please!!! Sorry it's so short and all, even though I took so long!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	15. And the search for Kitty begins!

K.K.L: Was this update fast enough? I'll try and make it as long as possible! But first I would like to thank all of you totally SWEET reviewers! You're what keeps me goin'! Thanks a bunch!  
  
*By the way check out the revision of chapter 9, it's important, thanks!*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The man let go of her wrist and at the last second she jerked away from him running as fast as she could. Her ankle still hurt a bit so she couldn't run as fast as she would have liked. She looked behind her. The man was standing there, simply watching her. ~~What is he doing?~~ She soon got her answer.  
  
Suddenly her foot caught on something beneath her and she came crashing to the ground. It tightened around her ankle and she was suddenly jerked up into the air. As it did she hit her head on the ground and fireworks erupted before her eyes. It took her a minute to realize she was upside down and swinging around haphazardly from a rope tied to her ankle. The man had captured her in a trap. Her ankle was exploding with pain. The rope had jerked her ankle up so swiftly it must have popped the bone out of place again.  
  
She heard a scraping noise and she was suddenly dropped to the ground. She landed hard and her senses succumbed, sending her mercifully into a black abyss. . . .  
  
*** PIETRO & FRIENDS^-^****  
  
Had he actually said that? That he loved ditzy Kitty Pryde, the resident Valley girl of Bayville high?! He couldn't believe it, but he knew that he did.  
  
"YOU love Keety?" Kurt asked the disbelief thick in his strong German accent. Pietro glared at Kurt.  
  
"Yes," he said venomously, but his features softened once more, "I do." Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right," he said grinning maliciously, knowing it was bothering Pietro.  
  
"I love Kitty," he said defensively, "Why is that so hard to believe?" Rogue stepped in.  
  
"Because of the kind of chicks ya date," she said logically, "Kitty ain't exactly cheerleader type ya know." She crossed her arms under her chest. Pietro sighed and sat down on a nearby boulder, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"I don't now how it happened," he muttered, "it just did. And I'd do anything to know that she was safe. . . ." Rogue nodded silently. Kurt was still glaring angrily at Pietro.  
  
"Well then," Rogue said breaking the irritable silence, "Let's go find Kitty." Pietro's head shot up and she could see the tears sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"Welllet'sgetgoingthen!!" Pietro said hurriedly before Rogue could confirm they were really tears and her eyes weren't playing tricks. He dashed ahead of them and turned to them expectantly. Rogue followed.  
  
"Oh brozer," Kurt said wearily. Rogue turned to him and glared and he reluctantly followed.  
  
***X-MEN***  
  
Scott sighed as they finished their conversation.  
  
"What do you guys think?" he asked turning to where Kurt and Rogue should be. He was suddenly filled with dread. They were gone. He spun in a circle, searching frantically for the pair of them.  
  
"KURT!!" he shouted loudly, "ROGUE!!!!" Jean put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They went to search for Kitty," she said softly.  
  
"ANDYOU LET THEM GO!?" he shouted. Jean winced.  
  
"They needed to try, maybe clear their heads," Jean said gently, "It'll be fine."  
  
"WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" he shouted scathingly and walked in the other direction. Evan made to follow him but Jean stopped him.  
  
"Let him go, he needs to be alone," she said and Evan nodded.  
  
***KITTY****  
  
When Kitty came to she abruptly sat up. She scanned her surroundings and suddenly her eyes fell on a dark form in the doorway.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake," breathed a deep, husky voice, "Time to have some fun." Kitty gulped.  
  
That didn't sound too good.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Ok, first of all I HATE Scott so he had to be a mean jerk off. Second of all I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that long. But I included every group's perspective in it, except for Todd and Lance. Anyway I will LOVE you SO much if you review! And I'll update soon too!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	16. Rescued

K.K.L: I'm trying to update as fast as I can! I promise! Here's Chapter 16! I hope it's good! Very romantic^-^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The man entered the hut and sat on the edge of the bed. Kitty cringed in the corner and he laughed demonically. Her heart was beating faster.  
  
"Now don't worry lassey, this will hurt you more than it will hurt me," he said grinning. Kitty felt her stomach churn uncomfortably and she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she whimpered. It came out with less confidence than she had planned. The man merely grinned maliciously. She gulped and shook her head. ~~This isn't happening! It can't!~~ The man suddenly dove on her, pinning her helplessly to the small straw mat.  
  
"Get off of me!" she yelped. The man laughed and pressed his wet sticky lips to hers. She squealed and with as much force as she could, head butted him. He yowled in pain and reeled backward. Her head was throbbing with pain. She scrambled to her feet but a searing pain shot through her ankle and she fell to the floor and scrambled to the opposite corner. The man released his head, breathing heavily, an angry expression plastered to his face.  
  
"You little wench!" he shouted angrily and once again he dove at her. She rolled out of the way and got to her feet, using the wall to steady her balance. The man went to grab for her but she jumped out of the way and he only caught hold of one of her delicate straps, ripping it in the process. Part of her bosom was showing and she quickly covered it.  
  
"I should not have wasted time on such an easy prey!" he shouted and walked slowly towards her. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest.  
  
"You SHALL bear my child!" he said venomously. So that was what he planned to do, have sex with her! No he couldn't! With all the strength she could muster she screamed as loudly as she could.  
  
**PIETRO AND FRIENDS**  
  
The scream was earsplitting and luckily it was close by. Pietro would know that scream anywhere. He had heard it when Kitty had fallen into the river. Kitty was in danger!  
  
"That was Kitty!" he shouted, "I'm going to go find her! I don't care what the rules say!" And with full speed he ran towards the source of the scream.  
  
**KITTY**  
  
The man picked her up by her shirt and dragged her over to the bed. He threw her onto the straw mat and straddled her, sitting on her stomach. She yelped but he just pinned her hands to her side.  
  
"You are beautiful and so are child shall be," he said and once again he pressed his cracked lips to hers. She didn't struggle just let the tears slip out of her eyes. She couldn't faze though him, because even if she did what was the use? She couldn't run! Where were they? Hadn't they heard her!? Suddenly a bright light filled the hut and a gush of cold air rustled past them and suddenly the weight was lifted from her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw the man struggling against the grip of. . . . Pietro! Pietro was glaring at the man.  
  
"You are a disgusting man, how dare you touch such a beautiful girl!" he spat through clenched teeth, and with immense speed he socked the man in the face. The man grew limp in his hands and he let go, allowing the man to slide to the floor. Kitty was shuddering and whimpering in the corner and even seeing Pietro wasn't enough to calm her. Pietro glanced at her and then walked slowly towards her. This aggravated her because she knew he could have gone faster. She whimpered and struggled to her feet, throwing her arms around his neck. Pietro smiled and she felt his arms slide around her.  
  
"I was so worried," he admitted softly and Kitty began to weep into his shirt. He lowered them to he floor and she cried harder.  
  
"I've broken the rules it won't be long before Professor Xavier and Storm arrive," he said soothingly. Kitty looked up at him with teary eyes and pressed her lips to his, her arms entangling around his neck. Shocked, Pietro none the less deepened the kiss. There was a rustling noise from outside and they released eachother both breathing heavily. He pulled her closer to him and she let herself drift slowly into sleep. . . .  
  
When she awoke she found herself lying against something soft and warm. She glanced up and saw that Pietro had his arm wrapped around her and she was lying on his chest. He was snoring contentedly and she didn't dare wake him. Slowly she tilted her head up and planted a soft kiss on his lips before falling asleep once more. Pietro opened his eyes and smiled down at Kitty. He was truly in love.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
I bet you all think it's over right!? Well you were right! Just kidding! I have MORE plans for them! So I'm guessing it will only be about twenty chapters!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	17. Confession once again

K.K.L: Did I take too long? Of course I did!!! I'm sorry!!! Anyway you know how the second genre is drama? Get ready for ALOT of drama! But this chapter is mainly fluff with drama at the end!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The sound of the engine fading jolted Kitty out of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Suddenly she remembered where she was and lay stock still. She cracked one eye open and saw that Pietro was grinning down at her.  
  
"Morning," he said softly. She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms out.  
  
"Like, good morning," she said happily. Pietro stroked her hair and leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against her own.  
  
"Ahem, it iz time to go," Pietro pulled away and Kitty looked up sheepishly at Kurt. Pietro just glared at him as he left the jet. He stood up and held out his hand. Kitty took it and he jerked her up, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her for a minute.  
  
"Move it half pint, Speedy!" Logan growled from outside. Kitty smiled and hobbled off the Blackbird, Pietro following close behind her. As soon as the two got off the plane Lance caught them both in a big hug, which was very awkward for Pietro.  
  
"You guys are alive!" he said happily. Kitty smiled.  
  
"Everyone please gather 'round," the professor called. Soon everyone was gathered.  
  
"As you all should know, Mr. Maximoff broke the rules," he began, "so the game has come to an end. But he broke the rules to save Kitty, which had been separated from the group. And I shall now announce the winner." Everyone was staring attentively at the professor.  
  
"The Brotherhood!" The boys and Kitty as well, broke out into cheers, "And since Kitty was with them a majority of the time she also gets to stay at the hotel." They cheered twice as loud.  
  
"But," the professor continued, "I have decided that the X-men shall stay as well!" The X-men cheered too, much to the annoyance of the Brotherhood, but delight of Kitty.  
  
**AT THE HOTEL**  
  
"Each of you well get your own rooms," the manager said, "Go on up." Everyone rushed upstairs chittering away as they did. Pietro opened the door to his room and noticed at that exact moment Kitty was opening the door next to him. He grinned and entered his room.  
  
Pietro lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He heard a silent noise and sat up. The remainder of Kitty slid through the wall and stood in his room. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a long gray shirt. She looked troubled about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He saw the determination glistening in her sapphire eyes and he patted the spot beside him. She sat down and looked Pietro in the eye. He took her chin in between his fingers.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked again, this time a little more demanding.  
  
"D-do you l-like-" she cut herself off and looked away, jerking her chin out of his grasp.  
  
"Do I like you?" he asked. She nodded and turned her face back to him.  
  
"Kitty, I think I love you," he whispered and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Kitty smiled through the kiss and pulled away.  
  
"Pietro," she whispered softly, "I think I love you too." Pietro smiled and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately once again. She pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. It was perfect. Nothing could change it. Or so she thought. Silently she fell asleep. Pietro gently lay her down on his bed, giving her lips one soft kiss before leaving.  
  
**LATER**  
  
Pietro had been wandering around the hotel grounds for hours, thinking over the week's events. A fierce gust of wind ruffled through his hair and he shivered. Time to go back to the hotel. He reached the door when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around to face Mystique.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I wish to speak to you about the girl you claim to love," she answered. He frowned.  
  
"You were spying on me?" he asked angrily. Her lips curled into a malicious fanged grin.  
  
"So to speak," she replied. He shook his head.  
  
"Pietro," she said suddenly, her tone etched with sincerity, "I cannot permit you to be with the girl." Pietro glared.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't," he responded coldly, "But I love her and you can't change that." Mystique scowled.  
  
"Pietro, don't you understand?" she said shaking her head pitifully, "It can never be. She is too good for you. She is an X-man, a member of the opposing team. They will brainwash her and she will only leave you hurt and disshelved. But if you end it now, neither of you will get hurt. Pietro it is the right thing to do. For your sake and hers, you must end it now." Pietro could see her reason and he nodded dismissfully.  
  
"I understand," he answered sadly, "I will end it."  
  
"Good."  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter sucked and it was a bit rushed but I'm sorry! Running outta ideas here! AAH! Petey is so bad! He actually listened to Mystique? It is for my plan, gotta have SOME drama in here! That is my main field! Anyways I hope it didn't TOTALLY suck!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	18. Breaking apart

K.K.L: Ok I made up for my lack of update with TWO chapters ok? YAY! R&R!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It was the first day of school. Kitty hadn't received a word form Pietro since that night they had confessed how much they loved eachother. Kitty was thoroughly depressed but was looking forward to today and seeing Pietro again. She hoped he was in at least ONE of her classes. So far he wasn't in the first class.  
  
Kitty entered her math class and to her luck Pietro sat in the back of the room. Her heart leapt and she took a seat beside him.  
  
"Hi," Kitty squeaked. Pietro merely glanced at her and sadness sprang to his eyes, he turned his head away and the teacher entered the room. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. What happened? Did she do something wrong? She could feel the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes and she fiercely wiped them away. What happened?  
  
**LUNCH**  
  
Kitty decided that this was a good a time as any to talk to Pietro. She saw him disappear behind the building Perfect! She raced after him and smacked into him as she turned the corner. She fell backward onto the ground with a quiet 'oof!' She looked up at Pietro who was looking down at her sadly. She got to her feet and stared at him. He looked sad. But why?! He was the one doing this to her!  
  
"Pietro," she whispered. Pietro covered her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. The tears streamed down her cheeks and he pulled away.  
  
"Pietro," she said softly, "what's wrong?" Pietro looked at her miserably and shook his head.  
  
"Pietro, please tell me what's going on," she pleaded. Pietro suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely. She pushed away weakly.  
  
"Pietro I need to know what's going on," she said, "like, one minute you say that you love me and then you disappear. And when I finally see you again you totally ignore me like I don't exist! What happened!?" Pietro opened his mouth to say it, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He loved her too much. But he had to do it.  
  
Kitty suddenly brought her lips to his, wrapping both arms around his neck. His strong arms encircled her waist and she felt happiness explode inside of her. But he pulled away soon after and she looked up at him with teary eyes  
  
"Kitty," he said softly, "I-I can't see you anymore." Kitty's heart wanted to burst with all the pain that had just filled her heart.  
  
"Y-you mean you don't love me?" she asked, her voice breaking with hurt, "It was all a lie!?" Kitty wanted to die for believing him. Believing all the lies! She should have known! It took all the willpower Pietro could muster to nod his head. Kitty's knees suddenly buckled and she fell to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she was whimpering softly. Pietro's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. ~~What have I done?~~  
  
"Kitty," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder away; her hands moving from her face. Her eyes looked terrible. They were filled with sadness and hatred and all mixed emotions. He felt terrible for turning the pure innocent Kitty into this hateful person.  
  
"Just go," she whimpered angrily, "Just leave me alone!" Pietro gulped down the lump in his throat, barely holding the tears back. Slowly he backed away, taking one last long look at the girl he loved, but could not have.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Yup this was such a dramatic chapter don'tcha think? I do! It was meant to be anyway. Don't worry! Review and I might update^-^  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	19. Remeber I will always love you forever

K.K.L: Hi! I tried updating as quickly as I could! YAY the next day! The story is quickly coming to an end(, but I might make a sequel! Any ideas or opinions? I'm open to any, please let me know!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Kitty had been depressed all week. Not coming out of her room, barely eating anything, crying often in the middle of the night. Disappearing for hours on end, noone being able to find her. Everyone was worried but when they asked her what was wrong she only responded by saying 'Nothing, I'm fine.' They knew that 'nothing' was what was wrong. Jean had tried to probe her brain a few times but Kitty always ended up throwing something at her or managing to block her out.  
  
Kitty of course was very troubled, and her math and science class was torture. She had to sit through the whole thing staring wistfully at Pietro. He didn't seem the least bit upset and that made Kitty even more depressed. She wished that she hadn't been so stupid!  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Kitty was in an even worse mood. They would not let up! Always asking her questions and trying to cheer her up, but only making it worse. Suddenly Kitty's heart stopped. At the end of the hall on the opposite side Pietro was making his way through the crowd. In a few seconds he would be right beside her. She held her breath as he approached and finally for one electrifying second their hands touched. All the pain and hurt she had been experiencing these past weeks suddenly flooded out of her body and all the happy memories flooded back in. It was the best thing that she had ever felt in her life. But as soon as it came it was gone and all the sad memories and pains flooded back in full force. The shapes before her eyes became blurry and her head was swimming. Before she knew it her senses mercifully succumbed and she blacked out. . . .  
  
When Kitty came to she immediately sat up and looked around. She was in the nurse's office lying on a soft bed.  
  
"Um I'm going to class," she mumbled. The nurse turned from what he was doing and opened her mouth to say something but Kitty was gone in a flash of pink.  
  
Kitty entered the class and the teacher smiled pityingly.  
  
"Welcome back Miss Pryde," the teacher said, "take a seat next to Mr. Maximoff." Kitty wanted to die. She had passed out in front of him and now she had to work with him in science.  
  
"Well class we are working with some dangerous chemicals today," he announced, "They are very dangerous and you must be VERY careful! Now please put on the safety goggles and lab coats that we have provided." Everyone did as instructed and then he passed out the papers with the instructions on it and sat down at his desk.  
  
Kitty was looking at Pietro as he read the instructions out loud. She loved everything about him, and she hated herself for it. Why love someone you can't have? She thought helplessly. Pietro looked up and she blinked, breaking her out of her daze.  
  
"All right," he mumbled, "Let's get to work." Kitty nodded barely choking back the tears that were threatening in her small blue eyes. The two worked in silence for a few minutes until something happened. The pair working across from them carelessly spilt the dangerous chemical. Kitty fell backwards off her stool trying to avoid it. She wasn't fast enough. The chemical spilt onto the floor but just as it was about to reach her Pietro yanked her out of the way and pulled her up into his arms. Suddenly the flame from the bunsen burner caught fire on the chemical. The teacher leaped from his chair pulled the fire alarm and suddenly the rest was a blur to Kitty.  
  
She studied her surroundings as soon as she had regained her composure. Everyone was running out of the school building screaming. They were outside and it was raining. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Her head was throbbing, and suddenly she remembered where she was. She looked up and her lips brushed softly against Pietro's. She shut her eyes and savored the wonderful feeling, because it may never happen again. As soon as Pietro pulled away the tears were streaking across her cheeks and she was sobbing softly. Pietro took her chin into his fingers and turned her face to his, so he was looking her straight in the eye. She sniffled and forced herself to stop sobbing.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered softly, "remember I will always love you. . . .forever." And just as the last words left his mouth he was gone.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Hi! I know that the whole lab scene was pretty unlikely but TOO BAD! This is fiction after all. Anyway next chapter is the last! I bet you all are just SO sad! Yeah right. But anyway please review! It may be the last time I get any(  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	20. And it all ends here

K.K.L: OK this is the last chapter! It all ends here! I'm actually kind of proud of my story! It was my first and most successful. I'm really surprised it was evenly 20 chapters though. Honestly I didn't do it on purpose, which is really weird. Anyway please enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kitty sat on her bed, both knees brought up to her chest. Kitty was very confused at the moment. But it was the first time in a week that she had been alone and not cried. She felt better knowing Pietro loved her back. But was it a lie? She didn't know. Suddenly the alarm went off and she was startled out of her thoughts. She quickly suited up and fazed through the floor. Everyone was gathered in the entrance.  
  
"X-men," the professor said sternly, "The Brotherhood had broken into the bank." Everyone rushed out at once.  
  
When they arrived the Brotherhood was standing beside the bank, looking as if waiting for them.  
  
"FINALLY," Pietro said the annoyance in his tone obvious. Kitty glanced at him and for a split second their eyes met and they locked stares. They held it only a few seconds because Evan interrupted them rather rudely.  
  
"Shut it Maximoff, here for a butt whoopin'?" he asked cockily.  
  
"Quite the opposite DANIELS," he spat, making his last name sound like an insult. Kitty smiled to herself and Pietro saw this and smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah," Lance intervened, "You'll be the ones getting your ass kicked!"  
  
"X-men GO!" Scot shouted. They all sprang into action. Lance made the earth shake beneath their feet, causing them all to fall to the ground and Blob dove onto Evan, who screamed. As Blob got up they saw that Evan had passed out.  
  
Scott rushed to his side and Toad snagged his visor with his tongue. Blob hit Scott upside the head and he blacked out.  
  
Pietro was doing circles around Jean and she easily lifted him off the ground with her telepathy. "NOW!" Pietro shouted. Todd spit a blob of mucus at her face, temporarily blinding her, and snapping her out of her concentration. Pietro fell form the sky and into Blob's arms who put him immediately down. Pietro brushed himself off angrily.  
  
Kurt teleported beside Lance but was immediately blinded by another of Todd's mucus blobs. Jean and Kurt wandered blindly around until finally they hit eachother and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
The Brotherhood was laughing until Rogue was beside Lance, her bare hand grasping his cheek. Lance promptly passed out and Todd used yet another blob to blind her. She made the earth rumble, only causing a loose brick from overhead fall and hit her over the head.  
  
"I never knew my mucus was so dangerous, yo," Todd gloated happily. The Brotherhood were basking in their victory until Blob actually noticed something.  
  
"Wait," Freddy rumbled, "There was one more!" Freddy turned to Kitty and she stood stock still. So much for going unnoticed, she thought dryly. Todd spit a mucus blob at her but she easily fazed through it.  
  
"Hey Kitty cat!" Freddy blubbered. She turned to him mistakenly and Todd shot another mucus blob, this time catching her full in the face. She tugged at it, trying to get it off, but unsuccessfully. Freddy picked up a nearby car and lifted it over his head, prepared to throw it at Kitty.  
  
It was strange, the instant Pietro knew Kitty was in danger everything went silent. As if in slow motion Freddy hurtled the car over his head and it flew towards Kitty. Pietro at the last second dove onto Kitty, sending them both crashing to the ground, safely out of the cars tracks. They hit the ground and rolled. Kitty ended up on top of Pietro and finally she was able to tug the mucus off of her face.  
  
She looked at Pietro, unblinkingly as if trying to understand the reason he did it.  
  
"Yo! Pietro what's up!?" Todd shouted angrily. Pietro ignored him and stared up into the sapphire eyes of Shadowcat. She blinked back the tears.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, "why did you do that?" Pietro sat up, placing her awkwardly in his lap. Pietro didn't really know himself.  
  
"I-I don't know," he admitted. Kitty's expression changed to sorrow. Suddenly it hit him. Why he had saved her.  
  
"Because I love you Kitty, that's why," he answered. Her head snapped up. He stood and picked her up as well holding both her hands in his own.  
  
"Because I love you so much Kitty and I never want to be apart again," he said, "I don't care what the others think!" Kitty smiled through her tears and kissed him softly on his lips.  
  
"I love you too Pietro."  
  
Everything was great again nothing would ever change that. Ever.  
  
* * * * * THE END * * * * *  
  
WAA!! IT"S OVER!! I know it was a corny ending and it was rather rushed. I sorry! But I love you all for reviewing and being my faithful fans! Hugs and kisses!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


End file.
